


Fanning The Flames

by TheMagicMicrobus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All Hell Breaks Loose, FrostIron - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I Don't Really Plan That Far In Advance, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, Maybe Lemons, Some death, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicMicrobus/pseuds/TheMagicMicrobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been imprisoned on Asgard of his crimes against Earth.  When a fearsome enemy presumed long dead rears up again, who else to send into the enemies lands but Loki?  When our fallen prince becomes truly desperate, who will he be forced to turn to?</p><p>Sorry, I assure you I am better at writing then I am with summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to update this as often as possibly, but I'm not very good at that. So please, stick with me darlings!

The night was still and silent, a rare thing for New York City.  From the common area of Avengers Tower, the city lights twinkled like the stars they blocked out.  Just as the clock struck midnight, a portal opened over the bar.  The quiet was broken by a thunderous roar and a scream of horrible pain and terror.  A lithe form fell from the open portal, smashing into the bar and shattering the collection of bottles along it.  This tore another scream from the man's throat as the sharp glass cut into his already shredded back.  With a shuddering gasp he pulled the portal closed and slid to the floor.

Tony's eyes pop open, "Guys?!"

He leaped out of bed and raced down the hall, not minding he was only in a tee shirt and boxers.    Tony threw open the door to the common room.  The billionaire froze, his hand hovering over the bracelet to call out his suit.  Call Tony Stark what you want, but he didn't like to be caught unawares.  Seeing no obvious danger, he dropped his hand and ran to the still man slumped against the ruined bar.  Tony knelt down besides him, "I'm going to help you, don't worry."

The man chuckled painfully, "Hello Stark."  His emerald eyes eyes rolled back into his head.

"Oh shit!" Tony leaned over, putting one hand out to support the mans neck as he moved to lay him flat on the ground.  His hand brushed the mans back and he gasped, arching off the ground.  The billionaire pulled his hand back and saw it was covered with blood.  "JARVIS!  Prep the med bay!  And wake up Banner!"

Tony decided it was probably best to leave the man where he was.  He stood up and grabbed a towel from the bar, wetting the corner in a pool of spilt alcohol.  Tony knelt back down and gently wiped the blood and gravel from the man's face.

"Oh shit." he said again.  "Loki, why on Earth are  _you_ here?"

The comatose god did not reply

Bruce burst into the room, breathing hard, “Tony, what is it?”

Tony leaped to his feet, running over to his friend, “Swear you won’t tell anyone else about this, yet.”

“O-okay.  Can I ask why?”

Tony just grabbed his arms and marched the doctor over to the god.  Bruce's eyes widened, "Oh, okay, wow."

"Can you help me get him down to the med bay?  I would do it myself, but his back is all cut up."

Bruce nodded, "Sure.  I've got his feet."

The two scientist slowly carried Loki through the tower.

"Um, I've just been wondering, why is  _he_  here?  I mean, of all places, why come to us?"

Tony sighed, "I don't know!  I don't even know if Loki _meant_ to come here.  He passed out before I could ask him anything."

They carefully lowered Loki onto a cot.  Bruce looked back and grimaced at the trail of red leading from the common room to them.  "Loki's lost a lot of blood.  He's going to need a transfusion, but I'm not sure if I can do that."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "And why not?"

"Tony, in case you forgot, Loki is an alien.  I doubt he has the same blood type as us.  I didn't know until now that his blood was even red."

Tony grunted, "Then what are we supposed to do?  I'm not letting him just bleed out in my tower, criminal of not."

Bruce raised a finger, "Thor would help."

"Thor right." Tony paused, "How do we know he will?"

The smaller man shrugged, "They're brothers, I think that still means something to him."

"Okay, fine.  I'll go get him, try to stabilize Loki."

Bruce nodded, turning to the raven haired god.  He glanced back at Tony, who was half way down the hall, "And Tony, you might want to put on some pants."

The genius shrugged, "Takes to long!"  Then he ran around the corner and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony burst into Thor's room, "Get up big guy!"

The thunderer snored, well, thunderously.

The billionaire groaned, shaking Thor's massive shoulder, "Your brother needs you!"

Two bright blue eyes blinked up at him, "Friend Stark?"

"Yeah, yeah it's me.  Now get up!  Loki's bleeding out in the med bay!"

Thor jumped out of bed, "Loki?  Take me to him!"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Why else do you think I ran here?"

As they raced through the tower, Thor turned to his companion, "Friend Stark, and you aware you are not wearing any pants?"

Tony sighed, "Yeah, I know."

They came to the med bay and Thor raced to the side of a deathly pale Loki.

Bruce looked up, "I was able to get the glass out of his back and bandage the worst of his wound.  His body temp is still way low, though."

The thunderer nodded, "That is as it should be, but he has lost much blood."

Bruce ran a hand though already tussled hair, "About that.  He needs blood, but I'm guessing we can't just give him human blood, right?"

Thor nodded, "Indeed, Loki is Jotun.  Mortal blood would do more harm the good."

The doctor nodded, "I figured as much.  Is there anyway we could get some Jotun blood?"

"No.  Asgardian blood may work, but it will inhibit his magic.  You would need to keep him from overheating as well."

Tony cut in, "We have a walk in freeze, would that work?"

The blonde god nodded, "Gather your equipment, friend Banner."

As Bruce rushed around, gathering what he needed for a direct transfusion, Tony carefully wrapped a sheet around Loki and lifted the god into his arms.  The billionaire hadn't noticed before, but Loki was incredibly light.  He could have counted everyone of the god's ribs beneath his ruined forest green tunic. Tony nodded to Thor, "Lead the way to the kitchen buddy."

 

The strange parade made their way to the kitchen.  Thor pulled open the massive door to the walk in freezer at the back of the room.  Tony followed Bruce in, sitting on a large crate at the back.  He carefully cradled Loki on his lap, one hand supporting his neck.  Bruce set up his equipment, slowly insuring a needle into a vein of Loki's skeletal wrist.  The doctor turned and slid the other end of the tube into Thor's massive arm.  The god of thunder sat across from them, a look of intense concentration on his face.  They waited in silence for three minutes, four, five.  When finally a bit of colour came back to Loki's gaunt face.  Tony let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.  He looked up and noticed Thor was looking a bit pale.

"Thor, I think you've given enough."

The god blinked, "Alright."

Bruce removed the needle, quickly bandaging the small punctures left.

"Why don't you two got to bed, get a few more hours sleep.  And Thor, keep this between us, okay?"

"Agreed friend Stark."

Thor left the freezer, Bruce close on his heels.  The doctor paused, turning back to his friend, "Are you coming Tony?"

 The genius shook his head, "No, the cold seems to help.  I'm gonna stay with Loki for awhile."

Bruce nodded, "Okay, just make sure you don't get too cold."

Tony smiled in agreement, then he was gone.  The billionaire gently ran his finger though Loki's blood matted hair.  And he waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony's teeth were chattering.  He stood and groaned.  Holding Loki close to his chest, the genius stepped out of the freezer.  He crossed the room and lay Loki down on the couch.  Tony rubbed a hand over his gritty eyes.  The billionaire flipped the switch on the overpriced coffee pot.  His watch read 3:57.  If Clint and Tasha had been in the tower, they would be up in an hour.  As luck would have it, the spies were away on one of fury's 'special' assignments.  Steve would be up around six, six thirty.  That gave Tony plenty of time to get Loki out of here.  Assuming the god woke up, that is.  Tony shook his head,  _Why am I so determined to help him?  Loki is the villain._ Try as he might, Tony just couldn't reconcile the tortured, broken for on his couch with the maniac who nearly destroyed New York.  The genius sighed and walked back to the kitchen to pour his coffee, or as Bruce called it, tar.  He grabbed a sweatshirt and sat besides the tricksters prone figure. Tony was still shocked at how thin Loki was.  The god's arms and back were decorated with scars and welts, courtesy of whips and blades.  If Tony were to be honest with himself, he would realize that he was helping Loki because he saw himself in the god.  His time in the cave had left him beaten and broken.  Tony knew how painful it was to not be able to control your life, to protect yourself.  And even then, Loki was in far worse condition then ha had ever been.  But as we all know, Tony is good at many things, however being truthful to himself was not one of them.  So the billionaire insisted he only cared because it was what the hero should do.

Tony lurched awake.  He blinked, not remembering when he had fallen asleep.  He looked around for what had shaken him awake.   _Loki._ The trickster's emerald gaze pinned him like a blade.

"Water." Loki croaked.

Tony leaped up and grabbed a glass, carefully holding it to the god's cracked lips.  "Loki, what happened to you?"

Loki closed his eyes as a shudder ran through his frail body.  He replied with a question of his own, "Why haven't you turned me in?"

Tony shrugged, "I don't know.  I guess I wanted to make sure you would be okay first."

Loki's eyes widened, "Don't send me back!"  He tried to move and screamed.

Tony caught him before he hit the ground, "Whoa!  Come on, you're in no shape for that."  He scooped Loki into his arms and walked into the elevator.  Loki buried his head in Tony's shoulder, shaking.  They stepped out of the elevator and Tony carried the god into his room.  He lower Loki onto his bed.  The billionaire stepped outside to grab an extra pillow and blanket.  Tony lay on the floor besides the bed, "JARVIS, lock the door.  As far as anyone knows, Loki hasn't been here since the Battle of New York"

The AI butler's voice echoed through hidden speakers, "Of course Sir."

Tony pulled his blanket up to his chin, "Good night Loki."

The trickster god was already asleep, lost to the dark waves of his dreams and memories.


End file.
